First Lessons
by Smori
Summary: AU. Mikan and Natsume have never gotten along since there parents got married. But now Mikan has a favor to ask of her step-brother. Mikan is inexperienced and dating Ruka. She wants Natsume's help. But how will these lessons effect their relationship?


**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume have never gotten along since there parents got married. But now, seniors in high school, Mikan has a favor to ask of her step-brother. Mikan is inexperienced and dating Ruka. She wants Natsume's help so that she way she doesn't look like a complete fool in her first relationship. But how will these late night lessons effect their relationship?

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**First Lessons: Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

I feel like such an idiot right now. "I'm sorry, you want me to what?" I knew this was a stupid idea. Here I am, sitting beside my step-brother of four years, asking him probably the most embarrassing question of my life.

"Nothing. It's stupid." I say standing up. I got to leave his room, but he grabs me by the wrist. I don't turn to face him. I stare at the floor, feeling completely troubled. How sick am I? He is my brother for crying out loud, even if we are not blood related.

He gives my wrist a tug, pulling me back towards him. When I looked at him, he is standing now too. I have to look up at him because he is probably a good half a foot taller than me. "Polka, repeat yourself." Him and his stupid nicknames. "You want me to do what now?" He looks so serious now.

I bite my lip, nervous habit. "Ruka asked me to be his girlfriend." I whispered. My first boyfriend. It's sort of embarrassing, him being my first boyfriend. I mean, I am a senior in high school, and I am just now having my first relationship. But I have liked Ruka since back in middle school. I didn't want anyone else, just him. And he was always popular with the ladies. There was no way he would fall for me, a girl he considered to be one of his best friends. But then last week, he asked me. It was probably the happiest moment of my life.

Ruka Nogi, my boyfriend, just happens to be Natsume's best friend since the two were in kindergarten or maybe younger. Alice is an average sized town, but everyone here knows each other. I have known of Natsume and Ruka since elementary school, we were all in the same kindergarten class, but they had no idea who I was. At least not until later in elementary school.

Natsume starting picking on me in third grade. Since then, we have been rivals, always bickering at one another. It was the summer before high school that everything changed. My father, Izumi Yukihara, married his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga – now Yukihara. Weird, right? One moment we are at each others' neck, the next we are sharing a house together and having dinner. I have a little step-sister, Aoi Hyuuga. She is the cutest thing ever, and we get along great. It was just Natsume and I. But since we have become step-siblings, the fighting has lessened, but not stopped. Some things can never changed.

"And?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow. Of course, he knew. It had been a week now. I'm sure Ruka would have told his best friend that he had a new girlfriend. Especially if it was his step-sister.

I stutter, opening my mouth, but no real words actually come out. I bite my lip again. After taking a deep breath, I say, "I want you to teach me." And there are those words again. "How to, well, kiss." I flinch, almost expecting him to laugh at me or hit me or something.

When I squint my eye open, he is only starring at me, confused. "Are you serious?" I frown, opening my eyes all the way and relaxing my body. He grins at me. "You have never kissed a boy?" He asks, obviously amused.

My face flushes. What a jerk. See what I have to put up with? I slap his arm softly with my freehand, glaring at him. "Shut up, Natsume." I sigh, frowning. "I knew this was a stupid idea. I just didn't want to look like a loser in front of Ruka." I know he has had many of girlfriends, but I don't know how far he has gone with any of them. I know Natsume is experienced, like much of the rest of our town knows. I thought maybe he could, I don't know, help me out?

I try to pull my wrist from his grasp – which he never let go of. "Are you being serious?" He asks, startling me a little. I had expected him to just flat out tell me no, call me some names, and then tell everyone including Ruka what I had asked. I just nod, hesitantly. "And you wouldn't want anyone else to know, right?"

My face turns a deeper shade of red. "Why would I tell anyone something as embarrassing as this?" I almost shout, but I keep my voice as low as I can without startling my father or anyone else in the house. "I would keep it a secret if you would." I whisper, my gaze falling to the ground. "That is, of course, if you agree. You don't have to. I know it's all stupid-"

"Okay."

"-And it sounds ridiculous, but-" I stop myself from rambling any longer, trying to process what he had just said. I look up, starring into his eyes trying to read him. He has never been easy to read, but I have learned to tell when he telling the truth or not now adays. "You're serious?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Must I repeat myself?" He said letting go of my wrist. "Look, I have more than enough experience." I make a face, sticking out my tongue in disgust. "So I don't see why I can't share it with the less fortunate." He looks me up and down, smirking. I roll my eyes; I should have expected him to say something along those lines. That is so Natsume. "As long as Mom and Izumi don't find out."

My eyes widen. "Wh-why would I tell them th-this? I-I don't plan on telling anyone!" I exclaim, nervously stammering again.

"Good. It's settled then. Come back to my room after dinner tonight." He said with a smirk before walking out of the room, leaving me alone.

Tonight? He wanted to start our.. _lessons_ tonight?


End file.
